Medical imaging refers to several different technologies used to view the human body for diagnosing, monitoring, or treating medical conditions. Several types of imaging are available, such as ultrasound imaging, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), and x-rays. Ultrasound imaging is used for viewing soft tissues (e.g., muscles, internal organs), by emitting high-frequency sound waves. Ultrasound imaging involves placing a transducer emitting high frequency sound waves against the skin of a patient where a targeted soft tissue is observed. MRI is used for organs and internal structures of the body. MRI uses strong magnetic fields and radio waves and produces cross-sectional images of the body. The magnetic properties and water content varies between different organs and different areas of the body, therefore, distinguishing the parts from one another. MRI provides information about structure in the body that is not visible by a standard x-ray, an ultrasound, or a computed tomography (CT) exam. X-ray imaging uses radiation, high energy photons emitted through the x-ray source and traveling through the air reaching a patient. The energy of the individual photons emitted by the x-ray device is strong enough to penetrate a patient's body including body tissue and internal organs, and then onto an x-ray detector. The various body tissue and internal organs have different densities. Therefore, each organ transmits the x-ray photons differently than the other, allowing the x-ray detector to differentiate between the different parts of the body. Several types of x-ray imaging modalities are available including, but not limited to, x-ray radiography, mammography, and computed tomography (CT). Patients exposed to x-ray imaging face the risk of reacting to an intravenous contrast agent used for improving visualization of the internal body parts. In addition, risks can include an increased risk of developing cancer in a patient's lifetime. This risk is prominently determined by the organ irradiated, the sex of the patient, the age of the patient at the time of exposure, and most importantly the radiation dose, which is the amount of energy absorbed by the body.